plantsvszombiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Lobbed shots
.]] Lobbed Shots are projectiles fired from catapult plants. They hit zombies in the head and bypass shields such as screen doors, ladders, trash cans, and newspapers in addition to being able to hit Snorkel Zombies when they are underwater. Their range of damage varies from a normal damage shot to an instant kill. The fire rate for lobbed shots is half the speed of Peashooters, but they are usually twice as strong. Lobbed Projectiles Cabbagepult_cabbage.png|Cabbage. Cornpult_kernal.png|Kernel. Cornpult_butter.png|Butter. Melonpult_melon.png|Melon. WinterMelon_projectile.png|Frozen Melon. Flaming Pepper.png|Flaming Pepper. Kernel The kernel is the standard ammunition of the Kernel-pult and deals one normal damage shot. It's also the smallest projectile. The Suburban Almanac states that it does only light damage, because it is fired half as often as the pea. The kernel has a random chance to turn into butter, which is much more powerful than the kernel itself, since it is twice as powerful and has the ability to paralyze the zombie it lands on. Butter Butter is a special projectile launched by Kernel-pults, although it is less common than the kernels that they usually throw. Most of zombies are hit by butter, they are temporarily immobilized. After a few seconds, the butter will disappear from the zombie's head (thus allowing it to move). Cabbage Cabbage is the projectile fired from the Cabbage-pult. It does the damage of two normal damage shots, but as it is fired at about half the speed of the pea, it is considered to be effectively the same. However, as the cabbage is a lobbed shot, it can also damage shield zombies and Snorkel Zombies directly. Big Cabbage Big cabbages are projectiles fired from the Cabbage-pult's Plant Food in ''Plants vs. Zombies 2''. They do the damage of ten peas, but it is only fired when is fed Plant Food to the Cabbage-pult, it works exactly the same as the normal cabbage, as both of them damage shield zombies, the three differences between the normal cabbage and the big cabbage are: the big cabbages do more damage than the normal cabbage, the normal cabbage can be fire without the usage of Plant Food, and the big cabbage can damage the Jester Zombie with no problems. Melon . Melon '''is a projectile launched by Melon-pult. It deals four times the damage of a pea, and it deals 1.5 peas of splash damage in a 3x3 radius. It is a large green melon that strongly resembles a watermelon. Frozen Melon The '''frozen melon is a projectile launched by the Winter Melon. It deals the same amount of damage to the zombies, but it reduces their speed by 50%. Visually, the frozen melon is tinted blue over its green counterpart and snow follows the melon, very similar to the frozen version of the pea. Flaming Pepper 'Flaming pepper '''is a projectile launched by the Pepper-pult. It deals 2.5 direct damage and 0.5 splash damage to the zombies. Due to staying in flames, it unfreezes zombies making it uneffective combined with Winter Melon or Snow Pea. Gallery of lobbed-shot plants Plants vs. Zombies 2 Cabbage-pult.png|Cabbage-pult, which lobs cabbages. PVZIAT Kerne2l pult.png|Kernel-pult, which lobs kernels and (sometimes) butter. Melon-pult (HD).png|Melon-pult, which lobs melons. Winter-Melon (HD).png|Winter Melon, which lobs chilling frozen melons. In the original game, it was an upgrade to Melon-pult. HDSapFling2.png|Sap-fling HDPepper-pultfromFacebook.png|Pepper-pult Plants vs. Zombies: All Stars Popcornpult.png|Popcorn-pult, which lobs popcorn. HarimelonPult.png|Cantaloupe-pult, which lobs muskmelons/cantaloupes. Slice-pult.png|Melon Slice-pult, which lobs watermelon slices. BellPepperPult.png|Bell Pepper, which lobs bell peppers. Plants vs. Zombies Online'' Pomegranate Pult.png|Pomegranate-pult See also *Cabbage-pult *Kernel-pult *Melon-pult *Winter Melon *Popcorn-pult *Cantaloupe-pult *Melon Slice-pult *Bell Pepper *Pomegranate-pult *Sap-fling *Pepper-pult What is your favorite catapult plant? Cabbage-pult Kernel-pult Melon-pult Winter Melon Popcorn-pult Muskmelon-pult Junior Melon Bell Pepper-pult Pomegranate-pult Sap-fling Pepper-pult Category:Projectiles Category:Plants Category:Plants vs. Zombies Category:Plants vs. Zombies 2: It's About Time Category:Plants vs. Zombies Plants Category:Plants vs. Zombies 2: It's About Time Plants Category:Plants vs. Zombies: All Stars Category:Plants vs. Zombies: All Stars Plants Category:Plants vs. Zombies Online Category:Plants vs. Zombies Online Plants